thewarriorcatsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
MapleClan
`Welcome to MapleClan! This Clan is owned by Misty Fern. Please leave a request with the following information in comments to join: :Eye color: :Pelt description: :Personality: :Family: :Rank: Clans we Roleplay with *CloudClan *LeafClan Current events *It is New-leaf *MapleClan is being threatened by a pack of rogues that want to take over the forest *Autumnbreeze just became a warrior *Badgerpaw, Ivypaw and Antpaw are the newest apprentices in the Clan Description In the midst of a beautiful maple forest lies MapleClan. Their hearts are kind and caring. They all have very warm relationships between each other. These cats are just pure good, but they will fight if needed. Territory In the middle of the great maple forest is their camp, an open clearing surrounded by maples. It's well protected by a forest that surrounds it. Camp: The MapleClan camp is a grassy open clearing bordered by tall maples and a smooth boulders. Medicine Cat Den: A small space under three great long, flat boulders. Leader's Den: Hollow under a slanting boulder, protected by bushes. Warrior's Den: In the middle of many ferns and bushes. Apprentince's Den: Inside a thick and wide Maple stump Elder's Den: Semi open cave created by a few boulders, with many ferns inside. Deputy's Den: Very similar to the leader's den, except smaller. Next to leader's den. Members Leader: :Maplestar - pretty dark golden she cat with deep green eyes and a small spot of white on her chest. She is caring and protective for her Clan. Currently has six lives. (Mate: Tigerblaze) (Misty) Deputy: :Silverleaf - beautiful silver she cat with green eyes. Caring, but very loyal and respectful. (Emberstar) Medicine Cat: :Stormpelt - blue-gray tom with caring, ice-blue eyes. He is fun to be around and is a natural mentor. (Emberstar) Medicine Cat Apprentice: :Honeyflower - white she cat with ginger patches and honey colored eyes. She is nice, and very shy. (Daughter of Maplestar and Tigerblaze) (Misty) Warriors: :Dappleleaf - light brown she-cat with dapples of darker brown and green eyes. She is fierce and loyal to the death. (Emberstar) :Thornberry - light brown tabby tom with green eyes. His facade is one of carelessness and sarcasm, but when his loved ones are threatened or hurt, he will do anything to get revenge for them. (Mate: Goldencloud) (Emberstar) :Pricklefur ' - gray tabby tom with pale white stripes, messy fur, and ice-green eyes. He is strict and fierce, but can be caring and sympathetic. (Emberstar) ::'Apprentice, Antpaw :Pantherfang - large, muscular, thick-furred, glossy, jet-black tom with barely visible spots of lighter black, a long, thick tail, unusually long canine teeth, and large, clear, golden eyes. He is stubborn, strict, and fearless. (Mate: Wolfsong) (Wolfspirit) ::Apprentice, Bluepaw :Brackentail - brown tom with white paws and chest. He is loyal and fierce, but he is also nice. (Son of Maplestar and Tigerblaze) (Misty) ::Apprentice, Ivypaw :Hollystream - dark tortoisehell she-cat with green eyes. (Starshine) :Silentbird - young, graceful, pure white she-cat with short, soft fur, a long, bushy tail, long legs, a pink nose, and unusual lavender eyes. She is caring and a great hunter. (Wolfspirit) :Pinefang - large, strong, dusky brown tom with a long tail, a small black nose, thick fur, unusually long, thorn sharp claws, and forest-green eyes. He is loyal and stubborn. (Wolfspirit) :Oakstorm - large, battle-scarred, thick-furred, reddish-brown tom with broad shoulders, a long, thick tail, and dark amber eyes. (Wolfspirit) ::Apprentice, Badgerpaw :Newtfang - red she-cat with black patches, a long, thin tail, and amber eyes. She is outgoing, fun-loving, and acts like a kit, but is also very hardworking. (Emberstar) :[[Nightwater|'Nightwater']] - black tom with a slightly lighter mottled pelt, a telltale patch of fur that sticks up on his back, and green eyes. He is quite often alone because he isn't friendly, but when it comes to defending his Clan, he will die for it. (Emberstar) :Lightfur - beautiful pale gray she-cat with a creamy white underbelly and stunning blue eyes. She is blunt, straightforward, and honest, and is loyal to her friends and Clan. (Emberstar) ::Apprentice, Sunpaw :Autumnbreeze - beautiful dark brown she-cat with long legs and long fur, with calico markings all over it. She has bright green eyes, and she is sharp-tongued, fierce, fearless and extremely intelligent, she has a great sense of smell and scent, and can run extremely fast. (Prowllu) :Wolfsong - pretty, thick-furred gray she-cat with a white chest, underbelly, and tail-tip, a long, bushy tail, thorn-sharp claws, and bright blue eyes. She is stubborn, loyal, and caring. (Mate: Pantherfang) (Wolfspirit) :Turtledove - slender, pretty, off-white she-cat with a tortoiseshell-spotted back and head, bright green eyes, and a black-and-white striped patch on the left side of her neck. She's always wanted a mate. (Wolfspirit) :Snakefang - black tom with green eyes. He is nice, yet sometimes yells, and is sarcastic a lot. He will always eats adders if they're available. He is in love with Wolfsong, but nobody notices. (Quamalamalam) Apprentices: :Sunpaw - pale ginger she-cat with white paws, a white tip of tail, and green eyes. She is friendly and curious, and is an excellent fighter. (Emberstar) ::Mentor, Lightfur :Bluepaw - large and muscular blue tom with black tabby stripes and clear amber eyes, a long scar from ear to shoulder on his right side and long thorn sharp teeth and claws. He's a great fighter, loyal, strong, willing to speak out for what's right, and willing to do anything to protect his Clanmates. (Berryheart) ::Mentor, ''' Pantherfang :Antpaw' - small, sleek, reddish-brown tom with black ears, a long tail, and bright amber eyes. He is stubborn and caring. (Son of Wolfsong and Pantherfang) (Wolfspirit) ::'Mentor,' Pricklefur :'Ivypaw' - sleek, slender, pure white she-cat with pale gray tabby patches, a long tail, small paws, and deep blue eyes. She is fearless and proud. (Daughter of Wolfsong and Pantherfang) (Wolfspirit) ::'Mentor,' Brackentail :'Badgerpaw' - large, muscular, glossy black tom with white badger-like markings, a short tail, thick fur, and dark amber eyes. He is stubborn and brave. (Son of Wolfsong and Pantherfang) (Wolfspirit) ::'Mentor,' Oakstorm ::'Ravenpaw- a small black tom with small white paws with light green-blue eyes. He is very quiet and keeps to himself most of the time, but he loves to play with the kits and talk to the queens :: Mentor, Autumnbreeze '''Queens: :Goldencloud - light gold she-cat with subtle dark brown stripes and green eyes. She is fierce and is very protective of her mate and Clan. (Mate: Thornberry) (Emberstar) Kits: :Rosekit ' - light brown she-cat with a red-brown tail and green eyes. She is quiet, shy, and intelligent. (Daughter of Goldencloud and Thornberry) (Emberstar) :'Quickkit ' - gray tom with white paws, a black patch on his hind right paw, straight, short, whiskers, and blue eyes. He is very fast, loyal, and funny. (Son of Goldencloud and Thornberry) (Emberstar) :'Applekit ''' - light ginger she-cat with brown tips of ears, a golden tail, and a patch of red near the base of her tail, and green eyes. She is loud, rowdy, not afraid to get dirty, and honest. (Daughter of Goldencloud and Thornberry) (Emberstar) '''Elders: :Bluefrost - small, slender, blue-gray she-cat with long legs, a short tail, and bright blue eyes. She is stubborn and strong. She and her mate, Crowtalon, often join patrols. (Mate: Crowtalon) (Wolfspirit) :Crowtalon - large, battle-scarred, jet-black tom with unusually long claws, and dark amber eyes. He is clever and brave, and often joins patrols. (Mate: Bluefrost) (Wolfspirit) :Starlingclaw - copper colored tom with amber eyes and white chest and muzzle. He is strong and brave. He may be an elder, but if needed to, he would fight for his Clan. He is Bluepaw's foster father. (Mate: Robinclaw) (Berryheart) :Robinfur - gray-black she-cat with a reddish brown chest and brown eyes. She is intelligent and fast. She has led cats away from places being so fast and full of tireless energy. She is Bluepaw's foster mother. (Mate: Starlingclaw) (Berryheart) :::::::::::::Cats Outside of the Clan Loners: :Ace - huge, heavily-scarred black-and-white tom with shaggy fur, blood-stained claws, and icy blue eyes. He lives in a barn at the edge of MapleClan territory, but he once belonged to a group of rogues. (Wolfspirit) Rogues: :Fang - massive white tom with a jet-black tail and amber eyes. He is cruel and calculating, and is merciless. He is the leader of a pack of rogues near MapleClan, and is well respected by them. (Emberstar) :Crow - jet-black tom with glossy fur, a scarred pelt, nicked ears, and dark blue eyes. He is endlessly loyal and quite obedient and docile, yet tries to lead the rogues himself. (Emberstar) :Thorn - battle scarred, small yet strong tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes. She can act superior to others and thinks she's the best, and is very proud. She is agressive and cruel at battle, but always obedient to her leader, Fang. (Daughter of Fang) (Misty) :Thunder - big sized tabby tom, thick long fur, with a short tail and ice blue eyes. He is stubborn and skilled at battle. (Misty) :Tigerblaze - massive, dark brown tabby tom with thick, glossy fur, a paler muzzle, chest, and underbelly, a long, thick tail, and amber eyes. Former MapleClan warrior. (Wolfspirit) :Tigerlily -''' stunningly beautiful she-cat with a glossy, smooth ginger pelt, flecks of darker ginger, icy blue eyes, long legs, and thick fur. She is intelligent and stubborn, and not afraid to go against Fang's orders if she believes in what she's doing. (Daughter of Fang) (Wolfspirit) :'''Spider - skinny, long-legged black tom with a long, thin tail, thorn-sharp claws, and icy blue eyes. (Wolf) Kittypets: RPG Always sign with four ~'s. ---- Clawing the she-cat's side, Autumnbreeze hissed, "Get out of here, or it'll get worse!" the rain pelted down on them, and the she cat backed up and ran off. The tom, hissing, ran after her. Turtledove came around the corner. "I heard fighting." She mewed. "You missed a fight." Autumnbreeze said curtly, picking up her squirrel and walking back to camp. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 23:12, June 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Finally, Stormpelt and Honeyflower arrived at the Starledge, and they climbed it to face the stars and commune with their ancestors. Stormpelt made himself comfortable in the stone ledge, and observed his apprentice doing the same. Mentor and apprentice closed their eyes at the same time, and they each sank into their own dreams with StarClan. Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 04:44, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- When Honeyflower opened her eyes, she wasn't in the sunny hunting grounds of StarClan, instead she was in MapleClan's forest, right in front of the Great Maple. "Silversky?" she called for the starry medicine cat. "Is anyone here?" her voice only echoed. There was a battle screech, and suddenly the forest was filled with the noise of battling cats, and the view of them too. Brackentail, Maplestar, Dappleleaf, Pricklefur and all her clanmates were battling a band of rogues, big mean rogues. They're Fang's rogues! ''She thought with horror. When Fernflower tried to help her clanmates by fighting the rogues, she was thrown off by some powerful rogue. Warriors lay dead around her, and the rogue's paws were dripping with clan cat's blood. After what seemed like an eternity of time, Leaffall appeared in front of her, a look of defeat on his face "Nothing can stop them now..." he said before fading away. Fernflower blinked open her eyes, and saw that Stormpelt was waking "Stormpelt!" she gasped "We have to do something!". - Misty Fern Autumnbreeze walked in, hissing. She was laced with scratches, one of which crossing her shoulders that she ''knew ''would leave a scar. She placed the squirrel on the pile, and then sank down in her favorite spot. Even in the dark, she felt comfortable out in the clearing. Autumnbreeze licked her cuts, muttering ''"badger dung" a few times as the cuts stung. "I bet that squirrel isn't even fit to eat anymore," she hissed. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 16:14, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- As Stormpelt blinked open his eyes, he heard Honeyflower saying, "We have to do something!" When he fully awoke, he responded, "You're not supposed to tell me what your dream was, remember?" ~~ Nightwater calmly walked back inside camp, his head high even though the rain was pelting down. He spotted Autumnbreeze sitting by herself in the clearing, with a limp squirrel by her side. He ran over, and meowed, "That squirrel isn't going to be fit to eat if you just leave it there..." Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 17:16, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- "It's not fit to eat anyways. I had to fight to keep it, and it's all torn up. So disrespectful." she sighed. "What are you doing out, anyways? " She changed the subject, tilting her head, then going back and licking a cut on her leg. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 17:37, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I like taking walks," Nightwater answered simply. "Although no cat seems to like the rain..." Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 17:39, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- "You're telling me. I had to fight one those rogues, I think her name was Thorn. I can't wait for Honeyflower and Stormpelt to get back. I'm sure that the cut on my shoulders is going to scar sooner or later," Autumnbreeze said, flicking her ear. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 17:46, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- "You're not fond of scars on your pelt?" Nightwater teased. "They're like souvenirs of bravery." Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 18:08, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- "No, because I like my fur, thank you very much." Autumnbreeze snorted, flicking her ear. "If I have scars up and down my legs because of this, that rogue is going to have a matching set." she said hotly. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 18:10, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Nightwater touched her shoulder with his tail-tip, mrrowing with amusement. "We've learned not underestimate you, and those rogues should learn as well," he said honestly. Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 18:28, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- "They won't learn until I teach their fox hearted leader," Autumnbreeze meowed, standing up and stretching. "I want Maplestar to let me on the next attack patrol. When I was an apprentice, she didn't let me. It was okay, though. I got a taste of the battle when they came into the camp." Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 18:34, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Nightwater stood up as well, and stretched. "Yes... That was quite a battle." He straightened up and gave a farewell flick of his tail as he padded back to the warriors' den, meowing over his shoulder, "Nice talking with you, Autumnbreeze." Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 19:02, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Same," she meowed, stretching. The rain leaked into her special place, and she sighed. She got up, and trotted to the warrior's den, to her soft nest in the back corner. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 19:20, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Bluepaw sighed and stared out the camp entrance.Those stupid Rogues! Whenever I see, hear, or scent one I'll claw its fur off! He padded towards the warriors den because Autumnbreeze was there and she had a cut. "Hey Autumnbreeze want the cut treated?" he asked. "I know a lot about herbs". --Berryheart7 (talk) 19:49, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- She looked up from her nest, her eyes blinking sleepily. "No thanks, Bluepaw. It's not serious, I'll have Honeyflower or Stormpelt check it out in the morning." she said, yawning Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 19:54, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- (The next day) Stormpelt and Honeyflower walked wearily back inside the medicine den, minds swimming with the dreams they had received. The night before, Stormpelt had told Honeyflower that the attacks from the rogues wouldn't go unnoticed, and they had silently made their way back to camp. Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 20:02, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Autumnbreeze got out of the warriors den, her cuts stinging as she got up. She walked into the medicine den, peering in. "Hey.. Could one of you help me out here? I got in a little skirmish.." Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 20:05, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Bluepaw pounced on a stick making it break in two outside the apprentices den. He wondered where Sunpaw was and layed down in a patch of sunlight closer to the entrance. As he did so he felt a bit hungry so he got up, went to the fresh kill pile, got a squirrel, and lay back down t enjoy his meal in warm sunlight. --Berryheart7 (talk) 23:48, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Stormpelt padded over. "Sure thing. Take a seat right here and I'll get some marigold." He disappeared into his herb storage and returned with the golden leaves in his mouth. After crushing them, he squeezed their juice into the cuts and rubbed it gently to make sure it was absorbed. ~~ Sunpaw emerged from the apprentices' den, blinking in the bright, warm sunlight. She glanced around and spotted Bluepaw about to bite into a large squirrel, and limped over. "Bluepaw! What's up?" Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 04:06, July 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- He looked over and smiled as he saw her. "Oh nothing really. Hungry?" he asked offering her the squirrel. "I caught it myself hunting yesterday! I kind of surprised myself because I was so noisy before I caught it." he added chuckling a bit. --Berryheart7 (talk) 18:39, July 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Oh great StarClan. That feels much better. Thanks, Stormpelt!" Autumnbreeze purred, getting up and slipping out of the den. "Autumnbreeze!" Silverleaf called to her. The calico she-cat raced over to her deputy. "You're on a border patrol with Nightwater and Snakefang." Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 19:19, July 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- Sunpaw smiled. "Sure!" She sat down beside him and took a bite, closing her eyes as she savored the freshly caught squirrel. After sharing for bit, Sunpaw laid her head on her paws and meowed, "I haven't been able to hunt since my paw was hurt. Lightfur might push me in my training, but she's an absolute tree when it comes to letting me go on patrol." ~~ Autumnbreeze nodded, and trotted over to join Nightwater and Snakefang, who were waiting beside the camp entrance. Snakefang took the lead and beckoned for Autumnbreeze to join him, while Nightwater hung out at the back, looking annoyed as usual. Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 02:48, July 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Bluepaw smiled and said, "Well if she lets you, you can go on patrol with me and Pantherfang when we go." I only wonder if I ever will get to go on another patrol! Berryheart7 (talk) 16:42, July 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- "You look annoyed," Autumnbreeze said, falling back a ways. She quietly fell in step with the tom, sniffing the air while waiting for a response. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 17:38, July 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Sunpaw's eyes immediately brightened. "That sounds great! I'm going to go and try to convince her to let me go." She stood up and ran to the warriors' den and disappeared inside. ~~ Nightwater looked away, muttering, "Well, I'm fine, so that's it. No need to worry." Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 18:08, July 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Obviously you're not," Autumnbreeze meowed. Snakefang looked back, meowing, "You two are chattering like birds! Keep it down." Autmumnbreeze rolled her eyes. "And you're not one to talk," Autumnbreeze mewed back tartly. "So keep on walking, bossy paws." Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 23:39, July 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Nightwater gritted his teeth. "What do you expect from a loner like me? To run out and play in the sunshine?" ~~ Sunpaw halted as she entered the warriors' den, and prodded her mentor, who was lightly dozing in her nest. "Yes, Sunpaw?" Lightfur raised her head, blinking. "Um, Bluepaw offered for me to come with him on patrol along with Pantherfang..." Lightfur cut her off by looking into her eyes. "What have I and Stormpelt said about you going on patrol with that injured paw of yours?" Sunpaw looked away. "You say I shouldn't run with it... But-" Lightfur shook her head. "You won't be able to keep up with the patrol with your paw, and if you try and run, it'll just take longer to heal, and you'll be in more pain than necessary. No, you won't be going on patrol with Bluepaw today." Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 23:59, July 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Bluepaw overhearing what Lightfur had said sighed. I probably should just keep my mouth shut most of the time! he thought. There was a stone nearby his paw so he moved it closer and started aim it at a stick in the way of the camp entrance. Once he flung the stone it on the stick, then the stick flew out of the camp entrance. --Berryheart7 (talk) 14:55, July 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- Sunpaw padded out, her tail drooping. "Lightfur says I can't," she muttered. Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 18:54, July 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Wasn't calling you the bossy paws," Autumnbreeze meowed to Nightwater, flicking his ear with her tail. Snakefang rolled his eyes. "Can we focus on the patrol?" Snakefang meowed, still walking. Autumnbreeze flicked her ear. "Of course, that's what we're here for anyways!" She trotted ahead of Snakefang, dissapearing around a bend. "Great StarClan!" Autumnbreeze meowed. She was in a cavern, and a starry cat was sitting in front of her. "Welcome, Autumnbreeze. I am Daisywing, one of your far descendents." The pretty creamy she-cat meowed. "Where are my f-" "They are searching for you, but will not find you until this message is delivered." Daisywing meowed. There are three. They will come with their Clan and destroy the darkness that threatens their existence. There are three.. Find them, and they will find you. Autumnbreeze blinked, and she was standing on top of a log, her fur bushed out. that for the start of the prophecy? c:Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 20:52, July 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- (I liked it =]) He nodded. "I Know I heard" he said sadly. --Berryheart7 (talk) 23:09, July 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Sounds good! Ohwait, who are the three, if you don't mind me asking? XD) Nightwater looked at Autumnbreeze, who was standing atop a log and her fur bushing out. She seems to be afraid, but for what reason, Nightwater couldn't imagine. He cleared his throat. "Uh, hey, Autumnbreeze, you all right?" ~~ Sunpaw sighed. "Yeah... Well, whatever Lightfur says goes, so, you can find another cat for your patrol." She attempted a smile, and vanished inside the apprentices' den. Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 23:19, July 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- He sighed watching her go. Oh well I guess he thought. He stood up and walked toward the camp entrance. As he did so he passed Pantherfang and said, "I'm going to go for a walk and don't bother to send someone out with me" Just being his stubborn self while saying that. And let one of those mangy crowfood eating rogues find me! 'Cause when they do they'll be surprised at how much strength this apprentice has! (Yeah who are the 3?) --Berryheart7 (talk) 23:29, July 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- Thornberry.. And there's one more, what about Nightwater? :P "Um, well.. Uh...." Autumnbreeze was, for once, at a loss for words. I'll keep it to myself. "I thought I smelt something." She leaped down on the other side of the log, still looking starry-eyed. Moony, even. Autumnbreeze was looking all around, sniffing and eyeing everything that seemed to move, very warily. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 23:46, July 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Sure! ^.^) Nightwater was looking warily, too, at Autumnbreeze. "Why don't we get going and check the borders, like we were supposed to do on this patrol?" Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 00:02, July 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Honeyflower turned restlessly in her nest, Silversky's words echoing in her mind. There must be something we can do... I hope! ''When she finally fell asleep, her dreams were filled with battling cats, and her fallen clan. Honeyflower awoke startled, her bedding thrown all around her. She stretched and fixed her den, trying to get her mind off the rogues. ♧ Mist ern ♧ 20:50, July 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Um..." She jerked her head across the border, and took off at a brief clip towards it. "Of course, let's get to it." Autumnbreeze meowed, shaking her head and regaining her somewhat cocky demeanor. ''No use in being blinded by a little vision- there's not a thing I can do until I figure out what Daisywing meant.. ' ''Daisywing treaded through the StarClan territory, until she came upon MapleClan territory, where Thornberry was gathering moss. "Thornberry," Daisywing meowed. The tom looked up to see his old Clanmate. Before he could meow a happy greeting, Daisywing shushed him. "There is a message I must relay unto you." ''One has heard this message, one is still clouded from us. Find the first, and the third will come to you. There are three, whom will save their Clan from the darkness that threatens their existence. Find the first, and the third shall come. She has heard me out.. Find her. ''With that, Daisywing dissapeared. "Great StarClan..." Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 22:15, July 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rosefeather was abruptly woken by Honeyflower's scrabbling about, and blinked rapidly. "Hey, Honeylower, you okay?" Her two kits, snuggled by her belly, yawned and squirmed. ~~ Thornberry stood stock-still for a moment, then he suddenly woke up in his nest in the warriors' den. ''Daisywing... What in the world did she mean? Who is '''she, and who's the other cat?'' Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 23:15, July 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- Snakefang had taken the patrol back to camp, telling Autumnbreeze she oughta go get checked out for bees in her brain. She had snapped angrily at him, and stomped off to the warrior's den to find Thornberry jerking his head up from his nap, looking perplexed. "Thornberry- oh good, you're the only one in here..." Autumnbreeze could trust her former mentor, couldn't she? Of course she could! She rambled on about this vision, and this Daisywing cat. She didn't know Nightwater was listening from outside the den, not wanting to intrude. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 23:38, July 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- Thornberry's eyes were as wide as the full moon once she was done, and before he started speaking, his jaws formed the word what. "I had the same dream! Daisywing told me the same message! This is uncanny!" Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 05:43, July 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- is uncanny!... I can't stop laughing.. The tears of laughter.... I can't... "I just- I don't understand... How am I... Us... We.. Did she tell you who the third cat was?" ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 06:38, July 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Ahaha, I got it from an MLP:FiM episode, Twilight says that, and it made me laugh too. XD) "No!" Thornberry sighed. "I wonder who it could-" He was interrupted by seeing Nightwater walk in and stand at the edge of their conversation. "You guys are having dreams about some dead warrior coming and speaking to you? Are you feeling all right?" Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 17:52, July 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- Bluepaw scented rogues in the forest, it was fresh and too close for comfort. "Show yourself so I can rip you apart you crowfood eating fox hearted mousebrain!" He growled in a menacingly low voice, baring his teeth, and unsheathing his claws, he he tensed his muscles ready for a fight when he saw eyes peering at him from a bush nearby. I'll claw this rogues fur off if they dont leave! --Berryheart7 (talk) 20:16, July 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- Snakefang came out of the bushes, giving him a quizzical look. "I'm sorry- me and my patrol were sneaking around the rogue's territory.. We had to roll in some scent by them not to get detected," he meowed. Oakstorm and Badgerpaw were behind him, giving Bluepaw an odd look as well. "Something's got his fur in a twist." ~~ Autumnbreeze stood up, sweeping the floor with her long tail. "It wasn't just a dream, Nightwater... When I was on top of that log- I saw Daisywing myself." she meowed, her fur lifting up. Daisywing's essence filled the room. The three... ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 21:55, July 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- He licked his chest in embarresment and looked at Snakefang, "Alright" and then stalked off toward a stream nearby. At least it wasn't a rogue, I guess --Berryheart7 (talk) 22:26, July 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Prowllu, those three cats on the patrol are in NightClan~ XD) Autumnbreeze was gazing at Nightwater intently, her fur bushed out. Nightwater glanced to the side, then said in his usual rude manner, "Quit staring at me, will you?" Thornberry stiffened; the den had suddenly seemed to fill up with the presence of another, unseen cat. Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 22:56, July 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- it... Man, I'm just wanting to turn every Clan into NightClan now, eh? Daisywing finally appeared fully to all three of the cats. The area around them had turned into a crystal cove. "The three.. Welcome, the chosen of MapleClan." ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 23:23, July 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- He didn't make it to the stream until he fell over a rock and landed on a thorn plant. He yowled in pain and stood up Gritting his teeth. As he looked at his wound his heart dropped. The large Cut on his shoulder was deep too. That's going to leave a scar! He Sighed and limped back to camp. When he got there he almost passed out because he was from tired from dragging his right shoulder toward Camp. He managed to go to the Medicine cat den And poked his head in. "Stormpelt? Honeyflower?" He called. --Berryheart7 (talk) 05:16, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Ah yes, I know NightClan is a wonderful Clan, isn't it? XDDD) Thornberry and Autumnbreeze gaped in awe at the starry warrior in front of them and their unreal surroundings. Nightwater, standing close to Autumnbreeze, merely looked around and commented, "What is this place?" Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 05:31, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Honeyflower nodded "Yeah," she yawned "Just a bad dream... cat fights..." she drifted back to sleep. except this time her dreams were peaceful. ~~ Maplestar called the senior warrior into her den, for yet another meeting about the rogues. Once they were all in, she started,"The rogues are not leaving," she said grimly "We have battled all we can, what else can we do now?" ♧ Mist ern ♧ 19:00, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- "This is a secret part of StarClan's hunting grounds, known only to the most ancient of it's ranks." Daisywing responded. "Has he heard the prophecy?" ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 19:46, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I'm not sure myself," Dappleleaf meowed. "I'm not too big on the idea of fighting to win, because we might lose cats unnecessarily." ~~ "I don't think so," Thornberry responded. "Only Autumnbreeze and I have heard it." Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 23:07, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Brackentail sat in his mother's den, even though he wasn't a senior warrior she had let in the cats that had fought the rogues most. "Then what else can we do if it isn't battle them?" he asked Dappleleaf, and the rest "I don't think we should leave our territory..." ♧ Mist ern ♧ 16:55, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- Bluepaw limped heavily to the apprentices Den and lay down in his nest. "Ow!" He growled as a bramble poked his wound. He hissed and.shifted around until he was staring of the entrance of the den. Berryheart7 (talk) 19:20, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- The ominous words rang out once again. There are three. They will come with their Clan and destroy the darkness that threatens their existence. There are three.. ''"How are we going to save the Clan? I mean we just had a suggestion about leaving our territory for StarClan's sake!" Thornberry meowed, then tensed. "You each have a two gifts you will learn about, to save your Clan." ''Find them, and use them... Do not fall to the shadows... ''The den returned to normal, and Autumnbreeze looked perplexed. "What even?!" ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 20:50, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- Dappleleaf sighed. "Honestly, I'm not sure. Do you want to tell the Clan we need to go into battle with the rogues again?" she asked wearily. ~~ Sunpaw lifted her head from her nest at Bluepaw's exclamation of pain. "What's wrong?" ~~ Thornberry looked very confused. "Gifts...? Do we have, like, powers or something...?" Nightwater glared at them. "So, we're supposed to save MapleClan, with powers? I wish those StarClan cats could just ''tell us what our supposed powers are and how we use them to save the Clan." Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 00:38, July 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Bluepaw moved a bit so she could see his shoulder. "I fell on a thorn bush that left a nasty scratch. Its deep and long. I guess now we can Both not go on patrols together because I can't move without feeling pain and training will be harder." He sighed. "I was told I'd have to stay at camp until its fully healed." He looked at his scratch and said, "I bet it'll leave a nasty scar." He looked out the den entrance and Back at Sunpaw. Berryheart7 (talk) 01:05, July 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I don't know," Autumnbreeze meowed. "But if those rogues show up..." With a ripple, a tom appeared out of no where. "Whoa- it's.." the tom was shock still. "Um.." You have the power to manipulate the objects around you, and the cats around you. Daisywing murmured. "You may go now," Autumnbreeze meowed. With a ripple, the figure was gone. "Did she just...?" Nightwater almost gawked. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 03:07, July 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Sunpaw chuckled. "Well, now we can heal together." ~~ Nightwater. Nightwater's head snapped back to the front. A pretty she-cat had appeared in front of him. Before Nightwater could make a snide comment, the she-cat murmured, You have the power of all-around logic, and unfortunately, sarcasm. Nightwater snickered. "Sarcasm..." The she-cat disappeared, and another one took its place. Thornberry, you have the power of superior strength. Thornberry opened his jaws to deny it, but the she-cat disappeared, and the den swirled back to normal. Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 03:54, July 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Like you need any more of that," Autumnbreeze mumbled. "So, who wants to test our powers out?" She raced from the den, and out into the forest with glee. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 04:03, July 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Thornberry quickly followed, and Nightwater, shrugging, decided to follow. As they ran to a secluded clearing in the forest, they stood in a circle. "How about you try yours, Autumnbreeze?" Thornberry offered. Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 04:30, July 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Okay..." Autumnbreeze flicked her tail. She imagined an animal she had only heard about in the elder's stories, a deer. Suddenly, the creature was in front of them, standing tall, majestically... It was ugly. She blinked, and it dissipated. "How about.." She focused on Nightwater, and, only to him, the area changed into the warrior's den, their soft nests all over the place, a few sleeping warriors in them. "Wow.." Nightwater raised an eyebrow. "Interesting power." The landscape quickly morphed back into the forest. "It's so cool!" Autumnbreeze chirped. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 04:37, July 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Nightwater looked away. "I can't exactly practice my power, so let's try yours out, Thornberry." He faced the tom squarely and growled, "Attack me." Thornberry sprang at him, and they fell to the ground, grappling with each other. Nightwater was a lanky, thin, but agile tom, but even though he put up his best fight, Thornberry emerged the victor, placing a paw on his neck. "Get off me, mouse-brain. Or do you expect to me to lie here all day?" Nightwater hissed. Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 05:08, July 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Hey- don't be like that," Autumnbreeze meowed as Thornberry let Nightwater up. The tom flicked his tail. "Can't help it," he smirked. Autumnbreeze glared at him. "How are we supposed to save our Clan," She said, still glaring at Nightwater. "Mr. Knows-it-all?" she added. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 05:18, July 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Don't call me a know-it-all when I haven't suggested one idea of what we're supposed to do for MapleClan," Nightwater meowed. "I haven't seen you come up with any brilliant ideas, either." Thornberry, standing behind the tom, shook his head, smiling. Nightwater was practicing his power without even realizing it. Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 05:23, July 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Oh please." She grumbled, sitting down with a thud. "I'm the one who figured this out in the first place, don't think I'm going to do all the work." Autumnbreeze muttered something about stupid tom cats under her breath, and looked at her paws, a little flower blooming underneath them. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 05:34, July 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Nightwater rolled his eyes. "No one's telling you to do all the work, so don't make it sound like it was forced upon you." Thornberry stepped in between them, sensing that it was getting a little out of paw. "Um, hey, guys..." Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 05:36, July 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- He smiled. "Yeah, we'll heal together." Berryheart7 (talk) 06:00, July 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I swear to StarClan-" Autumnbreeze was cut off by Thornberry. "This is getting out of hand- relax." he meowed. Autumnbreeze's fur was prickling up. The snappy she-cat wasn't at all easy to get a long with. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 18:28, July 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Nightwater snorted. "I was just using logic-" He cut himself off, seeming to realize that his power had been coming into play during the argument. "So... Now what do we do?" Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 18:52, July 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I don't know.. Not like I've ever been in a prophecy before," Autumnbreeze meowed, looking anxious. "Let's just go on patrol or something, and relax. I'm sure when the time comes, we'll know it. And if you dream of anything, tell one of us." she meowed, turning around and dissipating into the thick undergrowth, her tail tip flicking before it disappeared. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 21:24, July 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Quite the mystery, isn't she?" Thornberry nudged Nightwater, amusement gleaming in his eyes. Nightwater looked at him like he had grown two heads. "What are you playing at?" Thornberry sighed. No one ever gets my hints. "Nothing," he replied resignedly. Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 00:01, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- That a hint of perhaps some emotions that Nightwater feels for Autumnbreeze!? o: Autumnbreeze came back around the bend, tripping over her own paws, tumbling over to them and arriving in a sitting position with an angry, say-anything-and-you'll-get-it look on her face. "I swear I was just walking down to the river side... Agh! I swear- I keep going in circles." ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 02:56, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Ah, I may have written that wrong. The impression I was trying to give was that Thornberry thinks Nightwater likes Autumnbreeze, when in reality, he doesn't. XD) "Doesn't surprise me; you sometimes got a little absent-minded as an apprentice," Thornberry commented good-naturedly. Nightwater stood off to the side, looking as if he wanted to be somewhere else. Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 03:22, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- we should change that.. Hm... "Oh come on, I was the most attentive apprentice ever." The she-cat made a high log appear under her. She fell dramatically off of it as it dissolved, chuckling. "I was never absent minded." ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 03:29, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Maybe... Hey Misty and Owl, what do you think of the three saving the Clan from the rogues?) Thornberry rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Autumnbreeze..." Nightwater cleared his throat. "Who votes to go back to camp?" Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 06:16, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- Autumnbreeze shrugged. "I was going to go and get some prey, so it didn't look like we were lollygagging." She meowed, and then, a squirrel trotted into the clearing, nibbling on a nut. The she-cat looked perplexed, and Thornberry pounced on it. "Did you do that?" ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 06:22, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- Maplestar noticed her warriors were as lost and confused as she was. "How about allies?" Brackentail said suddenly "There's CloudClan and LeafClan." Maplestar was surprised by her son's great idea "That could work," she agreed "They're not exactly our enemies..." --♧ Mist ern ♧ 17:21, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "We can send a few warriors to each Clan, and inform them of the situation." Thornberry trotted into the den. "I'm sorry I'm late. I was on a patrol." He apologized. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 03:41, July 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- Silverleaf waved her tail dismissively. "That's fine. We were just discussing allying with LeafClan and CloudClan." ~~ Nightwater padded wearily into the warrior's den and flopped into his nest. "I'm surprisingly worn out from all that..." Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 04:10, July 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- "That would be smart," he meowed. "Who would we send though?" Brackentail meowed. Maplestar thought for a moment. "We could send two cats that LeafClan trusts. I know Autumnbreeze is friendly with almost all of their warriors, so we could send her on the patrol to LeafClan, and perhaps Newtfang and one of the older apprentices along with her.." ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 04:29, July 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- Silverleaf made a thoughtful face. "Perhaps... We could send the patrol and see if they'll ally with us." Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 10:43, July 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- Brackentail was glad his idea was being used "That would do. Should we just try to ally LeafClan for now?" --♧ Mist ern ♧ 11:27, July 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Maplestar?" Silverleaf turned to her leader for the decision. Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 20:17, July 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- Category:Clans Category:Roleplay